Heavy Metal Angel
by i hate azkaban8
Summary: Harry and Draco got over their fights. They became friends, then boyfriends. Draco breaks up with Harry at the end of 6th year. 7th year, Harry returns to Hogwarts with a new boy, attitude, and look. HPDM, RWHG, HPJG
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: "Heavy Metal Angel"

**Author**: I hate Azkaban8

**Disclaimer**I don't own Harry Potter.

**Summary****: Harry and Draco got over their fights. They became friends, then boyfriends. Draco breaks up with Harry at the end of 6****th**** year. 7****th**** year, Harry returns to Hogwarts with a new boy, attitude, and look. HPDM, RWHG, HPJG**

Flashback

"_Harry…" Draco whispered, embracing the raven-haired boy. They were out at the lake, late at night. He kissed Harry's head, nuzzling up against him._

"_What is it, Draco? I know something is wrong. Just tell me," Harry whispered, pouting slightly. Draco had been acting funny all day, it was unusual._

"_I love you Harry."_

"_I love yo-." Harry was cut off by the Slytherin._

"_We can't be together, not until after you beat him, Harry. We talked about this before, I have to fight on his side, but you know I'm cheering for you baby," Draco said, tears threatening to fall from his eyes._

_Tears fell from Harry's eyes; this was too much for him. Draco was the only thing keeping him sane._

_Draco's arms fell from around Harry and he walked away, not forever, but for now._

End of flashback

Jaws dropped when he arrived on the Hogwarts Express. Everyone knew since his and Draco's break up that Harry was probably never ever going to touch another man, but when he arrived hand in hand with a new face, everyone was surprised shitless.

The boy he was with had black hair that fell into his eyes, his eyes were crystal blue and he was skinny, but was more feminine then Harry. His hand was laced with Harry's and Harry would bring it up to his lips and kiss it every now and then. The boy would blush and smile, sometimes giggle.

The boys found an empty compartment. Harry's boyfriend sat on his lap with Harry's arms around him. The boy was nuzzling up against Harry when Ron and Hermione walked in.

"Oh seriously Harry! You and Jake can not seem to keep your hands off each other for more then a few minutes. You two are worse then Ron!" The red headed boy blushed and glared at his girlfriend. Hermione ignored Ron's mumbling and looked at the two boys. "Harry you know how I feel about you dating my brother. I have nothing against it, but ugh, is everything I'm saying going through one ear and out the other?" She blushed as Harry and her brother started kissing, completely ignoring her. She huffed and stormed out of the compartment, Ron following after her.

Jake nor Harry stopped what they were doing. Hands caressed, lips touched, tongues fought for dominance. The couple was so into it, they didn't see a blonde standing there, watching their hardcore makeout session.

"Ahem," The blonde cleared his throat, Green eyes connected with grey. "Hello Potter, nice to see you eating face."

Harry felt ashamed, he felt guilty for touching another person because Draco still meant a lot to him. But how could he help it? He fell in love with Jake. He couldn't have stopped that.

"You look different, Potter. Your hair seems longer, no glasses eh? Oh, and I love the new arm candy." Draco walked over to the couple, extending his hand. "Draco Malf-"

"I know who you are," Jake cut him off with a glare; he leaned back into Harry, daring Malfoy to make a nasty comment. "Jake Granger." He shook Draco's hand briefly.

"Granger? Didn't know the mudblood had a brother!" Draco smirked, looking at Harry now.

Harry slipped out from underneath Jake. "Call Hermione OR Jake a mudblood and I will kick your ass, Malfoy."

"Harry, Harry, Harry…we're past threats." He turned to Jake. "See yah, mudblood."

Harry jumped up, ready to kill Malfoy. Jake grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him back as Malfoy left. "Love, don't worry about him." He kissed the soft spot under Harry's ear.

"But I do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning & Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**A/N**: So thanks for all the reviews. I was excited about reading them. So this is my first fan fic. I'm trying really hard to make this entertaining. If anyone has any remarks or wants to help, I could really use the help. This chapter has some slash. Nothing hardcore yet

There was Jake, sitting with the Sorting Hat on his head. (He was new at Hogwarts, Hermione and Harry both offered to help him catch up with his work.) He looked down at his boyfriend, Harry, praying they were in the same house.

The Sorting Hat seemed to take its time with its decision. Jake looked at Harry with worried eyes. He could tell Harry was about ready to jump up and pace. What would happen if Jake was in Slytherin? Draco would rip him to shreds! In this case, Jake would rather be a Hufflepuff or something other then Slytherin.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat finally announced. Jake groaned loudly. He looked down at his boyfriend sadly. Harry looked just as upset. But Draco had a smirk on his face. Jake groaned again.

He hopped off of the bench, refusing to meet Harry's glaze as he walked over to the Slytherin table. Could he and Harry still hang out now? Jake really didn't know the rules at Hogwarts, but he could always ask Hermione. With a sigh, Jake sat down at the far end of the Slytherin table, not touching the food that magically appeared. This was all too much for him.

That evening wasn't much better. Draco made sure to bump into Jake, every chance possible. Worst part was that Jake had shared a room with Draco. Now, Jake laid face down on his bed, while Draco and some big fat boys talked about this and that.

Jake turned over and hopped off of his bed. He was going to find Harry. He felt his need to be with his boyfriend. Maybe Harry could talk to Draco or something, but then again, Jake really didn't want Harry to converse with Draco. This was all to confusing for him.

He stood by some portrait of a fat lady, who refused to let him in. Jake had his arms crossed and he was thinking about how else to get to Harry, when a small Gryffindor came up beside him.

"Do you need to get in?" The little boy asked, before he gasped, looking at Jake's robes.

"I'm good! I swear! I'm a nice Slytherin!" Jake said quickly, the kid looked like he was going to cry or something.

The boy looked up at Jake, and then shivered. He turned towards the Fat Lady and whispered the password then the portrait swung open. Jake and the boy both hurried into the Common Room.

Harry was sitting on a chair, staring into the fireplace. Hermione seemed to be doing homework. Surprise, Surprise. Ron was the first to see him.

"Ello Jake!" He said friendly, Jake had always liked him and thought he was prefect for Hermione.

"Hey Ron," Jake replied with a grin. He walked over towards Harry, sitting next to him. Harry greeted his boyfriend with a one armed hug and a short, but sweet kiss.

"Harry? Can I talk to you, in um private?" Jake asked, with a look of innocence on his face.

Harry grinned and nodded, pulling Jake up and leading him up towards the dorms.

After checking that no one was in there, Jake ran up to Harry, wrapping his arms around his neck. His lips found Harry's in a deep kiss. They both managed to make it over to Harry's bed without breaking the kiss. Harry gently laid Jake on the bed, and then crawled on top of him. He kissed along Jake's jaw line, nipping gently at the skin.

Minutes passed, Jake forgot why he had originally come here for. Harry had managed to get off Jake's shirt and was now working on his belt. They hadn't had sex together yet, although if Jake hadn't had a reason to come here, they probably would have gone all the way.

"Harry… wait…" Jake moaned out, bucking his hips up involuntary as Harry began to rub Jake's manhood though his jeans.

"Sssh, Jake. I won't hurt you, I promise."

"That's not it Harry." With that, Harry stopped and looked up.

"What is it?" He asked a worried look on his face.

"It's Malfoy. Its being a Slytherin. It's horrible, Harry." Jake pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, like a child.

"Love, I promise it will get better. For Malfoy? I don't know, baby. He's just doing it to get on you're nervous." Harry kissed his boyfriend's red pouty lips.

"Do you still love him?" Jake asked, then immediately regretted asking that.

"…"

"Do you Harry?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning & Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**A/N: **Keep reviewing, I'll keep writing.

To put it nicely, Draco wanted to rip out Jake Granger's spinal cord. How _dare_ he touch what was Draco's. Draco did not share, and he did not spend all those years pining after Potter just for some Mudblood _whore_ to take him away.

'_But you broke up with him,'_ an annoying voice in Malfoy's head said.

"He was suppose to wait for me. NOT MOVE ON!" He argued with himself. See what he had become?

This wasn't healthy at all.

The Slytherin growled, throwing a rock into the lake. He heard footsteps, he knew who it was, but he didn't turn around, he didn't even blink.

"Drac-" Potter started, but Draco cut him off.

"Don't."

"Draco plea-"

"I fucking said don't."

The Slytherin stood up, he had a weak moment, where his eyes met with Potters, but he quickly looked away. Draco knew what Potter was going to do. '_3...2...1...'_

Potter ran after Draco, grabbing his arm. Draco wanted to pull away but Harr- Potter had a firm grip on him.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I really am." The Goody-two shoes started off.

"Fuck off, Potter," Draco growled.

"Listen to me, Draco! PLEASE!" The Golden Boy was begging? Not the first time.

"Go back to your whore, Potter."

"No."

"Fuck you." Draco was getting pissed off.

"Fuck me." The words slipped out of Harry's mouth on accident. His eyes went wide and he gasped softly.

Draco blushed, instantly getting a hard on.

"I-I-I…" Potter stuttered.

Draco made a kissy noise; he grabbed Harry and pulled the raven haired beauty close to him. "Wouldn't be the first time, eh Potter?" He leaned forward, his lips so close to touching Harry's. It felt like old times, Draco wanted him so badly; he wanted Harry to want him.

"D-Draco…I have to g-go." Draco let go causing Harry to stumbled backwards, almost falling over.

Harry ran, he knew if he stayed he would give into Draco. Why did it have to be this hard? He loved Jake, but Draco was completely different. Harry was suppose to kill Voldemort soon, he didn't need this stress.

Draco watched him go. "All in due time," He mumbled to himself. He waited a few moments before walking back towards the building. If he was going to get Harry back, he would nee backup. He couldn't go to Hermione or Ron. Draco tapped his chin; walking passed a certain Gryffindor that he noticed wasn't too happy. He ran over to her, pulling her a side.

A/N- I know it's short. I've been having hard time deciding on what to do next. Maybe someone could help me? I don't know. Anyways, I've been having some real life issues and it's really got me down & all. But I'll make the next chapter longer and post it sooner.


End file.
